Je l'aime
by greynono
Summary: Couple: Tashiro Jack. Petite présentation de leur vie à deux, en vue d'autres fics.


Thème: Regarde-moi

Couple : Roy Karstein Tashiro/ Jack Banvôme Nison

Fandom: Kizuna

Disclamer: ces persos ne sont pas à moi

Ce couple est peu connu, ce n'est pas le principal de Kizuna.

Cette fic est une simple introduction, pour présenter le cadre dans lequel se joueront les autres fics !

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

**_Je l'aime_**

Roy se leva doucement. La soirée avait été longue. Trois cadavres flottaient ce matin dans le fleuve. C'était son métier après tout.

Et c'était un métier qu'il avait choisi, il n'avait qu'à en être fier !

Pourtant, les mômes rêvent d'être pompier, gendarme, professeur.. n'importe quoi mais sûrement pas tueur à gage.

Lui aussi avait eu ces rêves enfantins qu'il ne pourrait jamais réaliser, qu'il avait enterré loin derrière lui. Alors pourquoi tueur à gage ? Pourquoi tout ce sang qui ne correspondant pas à sa figure d'ange ?

La raison de son choix était allongée à côté de lui dans le lit. Elle était déjà là lorsqu'il s'était couché après sa nuit de tuerie. Profondément endormi.

Jack. De son vrai nom Jack Banvôme Nison.

Son premier amour, son unique amour.

Grâce à Jack qui était un tueur à gages professionnel, Roy s'était formé au métier, il avait tout appris consciencieusement jusqu'à devenir parfait. Inférieur à Jack évidemment, mais parfait vis-à-vis de toute la racaille qui se faisait passer pour d'authentiques tueurs.

Alors que Jack était un dieu de la mort, Roy s'était appliqué à devenir un démon digne de ce nom.

Tout ça à cause de cette nuit magique qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Jack. Qu'il n'oublierait jamais…

Après celle-ci, Jack était parti, l'abandonnant aux griffes du monde, impitoyable, avec comme seul bagage son expérience et sa formation. Roy avait erré pour faire ses preuves…

Il préférait ignorer cette période sombre…

Et tout était revenu dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Opposés sur une même affaire, l'un protégeant la cible que l'autre voulait abattre, ils avaient fini par se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Roy ne bénirait jamais assez ce jour où Jack était venu à l'aéroport pour le récupérer, pour « l'enlever » comme il aimait le dire. Roy s'était laissé faire, trop heureux d'être de nouveau avec son amour.

Malgré la différence d'âge qui le séparait, ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Ils avaient emménagé dans un petit appartement à New-York et exerçaient le seul métier qu'ils connaissaient : tueur à gages. Malgré ce métier hors du commun, leur vie était simple, sans problème insurmontable du moins. Lorsqu'ils ne tuaient pas, ils formaient un couple uni, heureux de vivre ensemble. Jack était du genre bourru et sa stature imposante dissuadait quiconque de venir l'ennuyer. Il parlait peu mais se montrait d'une incroyable douceur avec Roy, qu'il considérait comme son ange. Ce dernier avait effectivement l'allure d'une créature ailée et son sourire aurait désarmé le plus sérieux des hommes. Mais son regard ne pouvait tromper personne : Roy était quelqu'un de décidé et volontaire, peu enclin à ce qu'on lui vienne lui chercher des noises.

A eux deux, ils s'étaient apprivoisés et vivaient au milieu du monde répugnant de la mafia et des gangs américains qui envahissaient la ville.

Et Roy était heureux de cette vie-là, pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait échangé pour quelque chose de plus serein ou tranquille, même si au fond de lui-même il en rêvait : une petite vie monotone aux côtés de son Jack…

Son Jack…

Il était si doux avec lui alors qu'il pouvait être si hargneux avec d'autre. Le jeune homme en était touché, il avait toujours droit à de délicates attentions qu'on attendait si peu de la part du géant avec qui il vivait !

Il aimait son corps musclé qui lui faisait si bien l'amour, il aimait ses baisers qui lui ôtaient toute raison, il attendait chacun de ses gestes lents et calculés, il recherchait sa chaleur…

Et ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était son regard… Ces deux yeux qui le fixaient, étonné d'y trouver tant d'éclat. Ces deux prunelles qui le foudroyaient sur place, pénétrant en lui comme une lame chauffée à blanc, provoquant en lui d'étranges réactions. Seul lui avait ce pouvoir, ou peut-être il n'y avait qu'à lui que Roy alléguait cette puissance, mais en tout cas, il ne pouvait y résister longtemps et chaque fois, il se soumettait corps et âme à son amour.

Soudain, en y repensant, Roy eut l'envie irrésistible de revoir ces yeux qu'il aimait tant, dont il ne pouvait se passer.

Lentement, il se recoucha par-dessus Jack qui dormait toujours et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Jack…, murmura-t-il pour le réveiller.

Pas de mouvement.

- Jack….

Roy se retrouva soudain renversé sur le lit, projeté par une masse imposante.

Alors qu'il passait sous Jack, il croisa son regard, plein, entier, direct.

De la lave en fusion dan son corps…

Des milliers de cheveux qui se dressaient sur sa tête…

Deux yeux qui en regardaient deux autres…

- Bonjour !

Roy sourit devant l'impression de tranquillité qui passa sur le visage de son compagnon. Ce dernier se rapprocha de ses lèvres et les effleura doucement. A son contact, Roy se tendit et chercha à approfondir son baiser. Mais Jack se redressa et se leva.

- Jack !

Ce n'était plus un murmure mais un reproche vigoureux.

L'homme se retourna et lui sourit à son tour.

- Ça t'apprendra à me réveiller si tôt !

Roy rit et le rejoignit en courant, comme un gamin attiré par des sucreries.

- Pas pu m'en empêcher ! Trop mignon !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jack qui éclata de rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait cela !


End file.
